This invention relates to a fan accessory for use with heaters.
As energy costs have risen, alternatives have been sought for heating space occupied for business or residential reasons. One alternative which has found acceptance is the use of relatively small space heaters, many of which are fueled by liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as kerosene. As typically used, such heaters provide significant quantities of heat at relatively confined areas and at costs which are deemed more acceptable than the costs of operating a central heating system.
Such kerosene fueled heaters are, at the time of this writing, available from a number of sources and typically are of either radiant heating or convective heating types. In either instance, combustion of kerosene fuel generates heat emitted from the heater either primarily as radiant energy or primarily as heated air but, in any event, at least in part by convective heating. Particularly with radiant heaters of the type described, convectively heated air is not efficiently utilized and, as a result, the full recovery of heat possible from the fuel provided is never accomplished.